Bleach: Fate Anew
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Humanity has always tried to control their lives and surrondings. Fate has always shown that she is in absolute control, not humanity. Ichigo Kurosaki is her leading man, Rukia Kuchiki her leading woman. That was until Fate changed things, replaing Rukia with Soifon. Its the same game, but with new players and situations.


**Red Warrior of Light here with Bleach: Fate Anew. Author Eothr Si'lan has put his original story; Fate Anew up for anyone to take and continue. Eothr Si'lan has been unable to write chapter two of this story, thus why the story is up for all writers who want to take and work their magic on it. So on with the story.**

* * *

"_We fear that which we cannot see" – Tite Kubo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The deep dark of the early morning covered the sleepy province of Karakura Town like a silken blanket, concealing the movements of a swift, petite figure. This figure, though silent as a wraith, was illuminated by the crescent moon overhead, alighting fierce charcoal eyes upon a porcelain white face, framed beneath shortly cropped ebon hair. Trailed by two body-length braids, the feminine specter read a small parchment as she followed, of all things, a tiny black swallow-tail butterfly.

_Strange… this is the location, and yet… the reiatsu here…_

The being came to a halt upon a telephone pole overlooking the seemingly safe cityscape. Tearing her eyes from the missive, the woman's brow furrowed in annoyance. _Intel has been lax… there is __**something**__ else here besides a loose Hollow… question is… __**what**__?_

With a huff, the figure leapt from her perch, and was swallowed into the urban jungle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And so fell the Sword of Fate anew**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late afternoon in the town of Karakura was usually a very peaceful time for its inhabitants.

"The fuck…? You come here, stomp Yama-chin in the face, and then order us out like we was dogs?"

…_Usually_.

"You crazy bastard… got a death wish? Speak!"

On this night though, one young man found himself in a distinctly less than peaceful situation following the school day. He was tall for his age, with broad shoulders that kept him from looking lanky. His frame was supple, matched by a blunt and deliberate gait as he calmly assessed the circumstances of which he was now a victim of. His face was hard and angular, and his amber brown eyes seemed to burn with a reigned passion and determination.

The most startling trait of this boy, however, was his hair: orange as a bonfire, standing out in gravity-defying spikes. For many people, this was instantly a sign of "punk" stereotyping, because after all, what sensible man would dye his hair bright orange? Except… that this young man's hair was uniquely and naturally orange, a trait that led to much of the annoyances that caused his perpetual scowl and clenched jaw; not because _of_ the hair… but because of the _reactions_ of all those who chose to comment on it.

This young man was Ichigo Kurosaki, a freshman high school student and native of Karakura; and the reason he now found himself being yelled at, in a very poor dialect no less, by a number of disgruntled and agitated skateboard delinquents was because he had drop-kicked one of the poor bastards right off his board. With the initial shock worn away, Ichigo now found himself a target of attention as he scratched a small itch at the back of his head.

"Say something, you…" The thug that had been yelling thus far rushed ahead, perspiration catching on a gaudy nose-ring that clashed badly with his tanned skin. However, his charge was stopped short as the would-be target lifted his right foot to make an impromptu wall for the attacker's face.

"OOF!"

Down he went.

"Dear Kami…"

"He dropped Toshi-chin!"

The companions of the now-two downed boarders were sweating bullets. They had been empowered by the "safety in numbers" variable, but that was quickly going down the drain in the face of this merciless fire-headed demon.

"This is fucked up… Real fucked up… That's one bloodthirsty berry head."

Ironically, Ichigo's nickname was "strawberry", since the first use of his name was defined as said fruit. Combined with his distinct orange hair, it lead to consistent teasing and insults, that only added to the youth's short-fused temperament.

"That guy's a total stone-cold-psycho! Mess with him and he'll **kill** you!"

By this point, Ichigo had had enough; "Shut up!" His deep voice burst forth as his foot came down on Toshi-chin's head and pointed towards a street lamp, "All of you assholes look at that!"

On the ground by the lamp, a green glass bottle with small white flowers laid, the water spilling from the chipped neck as it lay on the ground. An ominous wind swept through the street as all parties set eyes upon the sad sight.

"Question One!"

The sudden shout from their angry antagonizer startled the gang members into reality as he suddenly pointed at them, a noticeable tick at the corner of his mouth, "What's that? You, smelly looking dude! You tell me!" Ichigo's target was a dumb looking lummox with eyebrow piercings and a dirty goatee.

Said "dude" pointed to himself.

"Huh? M-Me? Smelly?"

The last part he asked himself before responding; "Umm… An offering for some dead kid?"

"Check out the brain on Smelly!" The lean boy crossed the gap between himself and "Smelly" with a high kick that sent the buffoon reeling back.

"MITCH-CHIN!" His companion shrieked.

"Question Two!" Ichigo continued, ignoring the woeful questions of the others as they surrounded his assaulted victim. "Why is that vase… lying on its side?" At this, his voice had become deathly quiet. Now, for many people, this might simply be the actions of a person who wished for the dead to receive respect. Maybe the offering had been for a friend or family member and he intended to receive reparations. However, Ichigo Kurosaki was unique in this regard… after all, he had a special skill…

"Dat's 'cuz…" the boarders murmured in their horrible accents. "We knocked it over with our… skate… boards?" An ominous feeling overtook them as Ichigo's eyes became filled with an unholy fire (to them, anyway). "Is that so?"

Remember Ichigo's "special skill"

"THEN YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO **HER,** HADN'T YOU?" he roared as he indicated the floating, _dead_ girl hovering behind him, blue fireballs dancing about her presence as red blood coated the entire left side of her face.

…**He can see ghosts**.

"AAAAAIIIIEEEE! GOMEN! GOMEN! DON'T HURT US! WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" The remaining hoodlums screamed as the grabbed their friends and fled the scene.

"Heh…" Ichigo snorted. "I don't think they'll be back."

He turned to the little girl still floating beside him and his demeanor softened. "Sorry for using you like that."

"That's okay. I asked you to get rid of 'em." the spirit assured him with a smile. "I was glad to help."

"I'll bring…" Ichigo said as he began walking home, "fresh flowers soon."

"Ok. Thanks, onii-chan. Now I can spend my time quietly."

"You're welcome." He said walking away, a hand waving lazily in parting. "Hurry up and go to heaven."

Watching the orange-haired boy walking away down the street and around a corner; the girl sighed heavily and drifted slowly back to the spot of her death. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flutter by. Turning to look, she saw a black swallowtail butterfly floating away.

"Interesting." a voice said quietly behind her.

Startled, the girl turned around saw a woman dressed in a black kimono and hakama, a white haori over that with a yellow obi tied around her waist standing where no one was a moment ago.

"Wh-who are you?" the girl asked of the stranger. There was something about her that felt… different.

"I apologies for startling you." the stranger said, bending down slightly to look her in the eyes. "I am a Shinigami; sent here to see you on your way."

"Oh." The girl said sadly; looking over her shoulder in the direction that the orange-haired boy had went.

"He's interesting." the shinigami said; following the spirit girl's train of thoughts. "Your onii-chan, that is."

"Oh!" the girl startled; a small blush on her cheeks. "He… he isn't my real onii-chan. He's just been real nice to me ever since I died."

"I see." the shinigami said with a small frown; her eyes looking at the girl fiercely. "Do you know his name?"

Looking at the shinigami uncertainty, the girl asked; "Are… are you going to hurt him?"

"No. I just want to talk to him for a bit." the shinigami smiled, trying to reassure the girl that she had no ill intent towards the boy.

"Oh. His name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I see. Thank you very much. Now; it's time for me to send you on your way." the shinigami said. With that, the shinigami pulled out a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao that was sheathed horizontally behind her lower back hanging by a rope. "Now don't worry. This won't hurt a bit."

She then held it with the base of the hilt facing the girl. Moving the wakizashi forward; the shinigami tapped the forehead of the spirit lightly.

Watching the Hell Butterfly begin its journey after the successful konso; the shinigami had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." she said slowly with a nod of determination.

_And with that; the shinigami disappeared._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throwing himself onto his bed face down, Kurosaki Ichigo scowled as a warm breeze gently blew into his dark bedroom threw the open window.

_Stupid Pops. _He thought. _Why does he have to keep acting like a moron? Besides, there're probably grade schoolers who have later curfews than I do._

Rolling onto his back in frustration, Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. _Couldn't help being late anyway. I don't want to see spirits; but I can't help but giving them a hand, especially against idiots like those._

A slight sound, almost like a chime, caught the teen's ears as he looked up to see a peculiar sight, "A black swallow-tail butterfly? Where'd it come...?" The youth's thoughts were cut short as he saw something else.

Ichigo Kurosaki saw before him the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen—who seemed to have incidentally formed out of _thin air_ on top of his desk. A petite, lithe frame supported by long legs hidden beneath a thick, black hakama; a yellow obi was tied about her waist, contrasting with the shadowy black of her kimono; porcelain white skin, from the end of her elbow-length gloves to the generous amount of _bare_ back, gleamed under the scant moonlight; the muscles he saw were wiry and taut, perfect examples of a martial artist; her short, ebon black hair was attached by two body-length braids wrapped in white cloth; high cheekbones were accented by angular eyes and small lips; an azure and gold sheath hung sideways at the back of her waist.

So captivated was Ichigo that he jumped in surprise as the woman dropped to his bedroom floor, nondescript Chinese shoes making the softest of taps, and looked about confusedly. Ichigo realized his throat was dry and swallowed before calling out, "Onna-san?"

She didn't respond, and Ichigo felt a small bit of anger creep into his now strengthening voice, "Oi!"

Startled, the woman turned about, hand resting on the hilt of her weapon as her eyes found his…

If Ichigo had been stunned before, he was now paralyzed. Her eyes were like charcoals, a smoky black color that burned as hot as any flame. The way they analyzed him, judged him, reminded him of a skilled and relentless hunter close to the kill. He noticed, off-handedly, that her eyes were lighter and more intense than those of his longtime friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. He also couldn't help but notice, warmth spreading to his cheeks as a result, the revealing amount of skin her outfit showed from the front.

For her part, the woman felt nothing short of absolute shock as she became lost in the fiery brown orbs of this boy. They were blazing with an unrealized potential and underlying passion—but more importantly, here before her exists the _mortal_ that can somehow see and hear spirits. She knew that this wasn't in the briefing missive at all! She knew that SS needed to know about this. "You… your Ichigo Kurosaki?" she queried.

_Damn it, even her voice is gorgeous … _shaking his head clear, the youth stared directly into her eyes, lest she kill him outright for ogling her. "Yes, I am. But how do you know my name? Are you some kind of spirit, given the way the way you just appeared in my room?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"_Hai_." The fierce looking woman relaxed, if only slightly, her narrowed eyes never leaving his. She gauged him for a moment before crossing her arms, "I am a Shinigami."

An orange brow piqued as the words settled in, Ichigo's jaw going slack a bit. "A… shinigami? As in Death Gods?" Ichigo asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm... there is great power here..." a humunoid being spoke, running a hand through his blue slicked back hair. "I'll enjoy adding it to my own. I won't serve a damned _shinigami_ like him!" the being hissed angrily. With a static sound, the being began the hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Arms crossed and frown deepened, Ichigo Kurosaki regarded the woman before him with scrutinizing eyes. "I'm sorry, but… I'm having difficulty believing that…"

Soul Society? Hollows? All of it sounded ludicrous, but something… primal was forcing Ichigo to consider it… something he couldn't quite shake off from his usual refusal of acknowledging such things.

The female Shinigami seemed offended—and why she looked even more attractive with a scowl evaded Ichigo's hormone addled thoughts—and regarded him incredulously. "You can see the spirits of the dead, yet can't believe what I've told you?" Really, hadn't he heard the stories of the Shinigami , the ferocious and soul-herding gods of death?

"I'm sorry, but I've never even heard of Shinigami. No one really talks about them, if at all." Ichigo wondered if the girl even knew what the modern world was like; it was a stark contrast to the world she looked to have come from, almost like the Sengoku era. "Is there any way to prove what you've said?" He asked, hoping to compromise. Strange, as he normally would have just put his foot down on what was and wasn't… damn hormones.

The petite woman nodded, then drew her sword, a wakizashi with a gold hilt as she rushed Ichigo, faster than his startled eyes could register. In an instant she was right beside him—was that chamomile he smelled?—the flat of the hilt pressed against the forehead of the old spirit that had followed him home.

"P-please… I-I-I don't want to go t-to Hell…" the middle aged soul pleaded, tears welling behind his glasses.

The woman removed her sword from the spirit's forehead, unveiling a small glowing Kanji. "Do not assume anything, lost one. I am sending you to Soul Society, a _far_ more peaceful realm than that of Hell." Her voice had softened, if only a little, as the old man disappeared into dust. All that remained was another black swallow-tail butterfly leaving Ichigo's room through the window.

The young man stoop agape as the petite Shinigami before him sheathed her sword. "Wha-what happened, just now?"-Ichigo plopped onto his bed staring at the black-haired woman in awe.

Preening ever so slightly under the due praise, she kneeled upon the floor in the seiza position, resting her blade by her leg, "I performed a _konsou_—a soul burial—upon that lost soul that seemed to be attached to you. Known as "passing on" by mortals, it is one of the principal duties of a Shinigami." Gazing directly into the captivated boys eyes, she continued. "The other, more prominent duty is the subjugation and purification of Hollows, evil souls whose hearts have been lost."

For a few seconds, silence reigned as this new information sunk in.

Then, with a growing sense of dread, Ichigo asked, "Well, now that you exorcised that spirit, you've got others to pass on… right?"

With trepidation, the somber woman shook her head; "I'm afraid I'm not quite finished with my mission yet. Ever since I began my patrol of the area, I have sensed a strange spiritual presence. I knew that something was wrong because in the missive, there no such record of the spiritual presence, so I decided to investigate. However, I soon realized that not only was it moving, but it was also masking the area it was in; making it difficult for me to sense any other spiritual presences in its area. When my duties permitted, I began to track the source of the unusual phenomenon. However, I found that, due its shear presence, I was not able to pinpoint it precisely. After several days of observing its movements; I was able to uncover the source of the phenomenon." Soifon started.

"Earlier today, I sensed the source was agitated, making more focused allowing me to track to it easier. I came across you fighting those punks for the disturbing the resting place of that little girl. I was surprised to find that you were able to see, let alone speak with the girl's spirit. Thus identity of the spiritual presence, Kurosaki, is you."

She saw fear growing in his eyes; for some reason, she did not like that look in his previously blazing orbs.

"So... so what's going to happen to me?" Ichigo asked. A part wanted to know what would these shinigami do to him, the other part wanted to run away where they couldn't find him.

"(Sigh)... I don't know. While exceedingly rare; there is precedent of humans being able to harness their **Reiryoku**; their spiritual energies; and using them. However, I have never heard of a human having such an abundance of **Reiryoku** like you do. You will either have your power sealed off until the day you die, or you will be forced to become a shinigami like me. But I believe it'll mostly likely be the former."

Ichigo frowned, trying to make sense of the shinigami's words. He will either have his spiritual powers sealed away until he died, or be forced to become a shinigami like her. He decided to put it on the back burner for now, he had other questions.

"These Hollows…" he asked remembering what the shinigami told him about them, "what… makes them evil?" Ichigo finished.

The look in the female's eyes opposite him boded no comfort. "They eat the souls of others to replace the emptiness in their own souls. It often does so by feeding on others that have a strong spiritual presence such as pluses, other Hollows, shinigami such as myself, and others with an abundance of **Reiryoku**; such as yourself."

In the silence of the room, Ichigo blinked in confusion for a moment. "Wait a moment. You mean to say…"

"Yes." Soifon confirmed. "To be honest, I am quite surprised that you have apparently yet to encounter a Hollow. I can only surmise it is because, even though your **Reiryoku** is quite powerful for a human, it is also extremely unfocused; diffused, if you will, around yourself. It is most likely because of this that a Hollow has yet to find you."

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo said, looking around, slightly pale and a chill up and down his spine.

Startled at the interruption, Soifon looked at Ichigo with surprise. "What was what?"

"What do you mean? Don't you feel that dark and vile precense?"

Soifon gave Ichigo a curious look before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She remained still for a moment as she frowned in concentration when, suddenly, her eyes flew open; shock written plainly on her face.

"Kurosaki," the shinigami said briskly as she quickly stood and moved to the open window. "Remain here!"

"What's going on!" Ichigo demanded as he stood up.

Stopping at the window, Soifon looked over her shoulder. "This is important, Kurosaki. I need you to remain here; otherwise I can not guaranty your safety."

And with that, Soifon vaulted out of the window.

Landing in the street in front of the Kurosaki Clinic; Soifon was shocked to see the Hollow so near. But it was its appearance and **Reiryoku** that got Soifon's attention.

_'Impossible! What the hell is an Arrancar doing here in the real world?'_-Soifon thought in mild panic. She had faced normal hollows, Gillians and Adjuches, but never an Arrancar. He stood at 6 foot even with slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. A mask covers the left half of his upper face, and his Hollow hole is in his stomach. He wore a white and black version of the shinigami uniform, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his Hollow hole.

"Oh my." the Arrancar spoke in sauve accent. "A shinigami captain? It must be my lucky day; finding two delicious meals with captain level power! I'm going to enjoy devouring you. Menis, Aldegor." the Arrancar spoke. Two figures appeared in a burst of static; the one on the left looked youthful and effeminate. He has spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes, his outfit consists of a sleeveless blouse that exposes his mid-drift, and his sash hangs below his left hip. What remains of his Hollow mask is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head.

The one on the right is a tall and bulky Arrancar. He has black spiked up hair, and his outfit consists of the standard Arrancar blouse and his Hollow mask remnant is a skull with a bull-like horn that covers the upper-left quarter of his face.\

"Menis, Aldegor, please beat this shinigami down while I take care of the other source. I want her tender by the time I get back." the lead Arrancar spoke as he vanished in a burst of static.

"Hai Patros-sama!" the two servant arrancar said as they focused on Soifon.

_Shit! He's after Kurosaki! _Soifon realized as she gauged the two arrancars in front of her. _From what I can sense, they're low vice-captain level. That's good. I can take care of them easily and not waste much of my power._

"You're leader's not paying you enough to fight and die by my hand." Soifon said with a dark smirk.

"Bitch please. Soul Society is not paying you enough to fight and die by our hands." the redhead taunted. "Come on Aldegor lets teach this bitch a lesson."

"Fine. We're going to have to work together to beat her for Patros-sama." Aldegor spoke as he grasped his zanpakuto. The arrancars and shinigami captain regarded each other for a few moments before they clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm. You three aren't really worth my time or effort to eat." Patros said as he looked at the unconcious forms of Isshin, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki.

"What the hell is going on here!" Ichigo shouted as he walked in on the scene. "You! What the fuck did you do to them!" the young man shouted at the white garbed intruder.

"Ah. Its you then. Well before I devour you I shall let you know of your executioner." the man said with theactrical flourish. "I am Patros and you..."

He couldn't not finish due to the unknowingly spiritually enhanced punch that Ichigo landed on him. The blue-haired arrancar flew out of the Kurosaki clinic and into the street in front. Patros merely wiped away the thin trail of blood that leaked from his mouth, a small smile forming as saw the orange-haired young man walk towards him, his power flaring widly.

"My, my. Quite the sneak attack you landed." Patros said as he stood to face Ichigo.

"You were just running your mouth off, so I decided to shut it." Ichigo growled angrily as his power continued to flare.

"Kurosaki!" Soifon shouted as she appeared between the arrancar and human. "Stay back Kurosaki. Your power may be great, but his is far above your own." the shinigami warned.

"Oh you managed to kill Menis and Aldegor?" Patros spoke not really caring about his supposed servants. _"_Yes. It couldn't be helped. They're of no use to me if they lack the ability to even slow down a lone Shinigami." he spoke with nonchalantly. "Seeing as I don't want to waste anymore time, I'll get this over with." he said grasping his zanpakuto. "Pollute!"

Dark spiritual power poured out the arrancar as he released his zanpakuto as he transformed. Patros' upper body is covered in armor and grows his mask over all but the upper-right side of his head. It also transforms his right arm into a hinge-like copy of his sealed Zanpakutō. His left arm, while appearing the same, opens at the middle to generate yellowish energy blasts. Soifon raised her spiritual power to protect Ichigo from the vile power, but was surprised that Ichigo was only slightly affected by it.

_Did I underestimate his power?_ Soifon thought as she felt the rise in Ichigo's energy. _No, his power is raising itself to protect him from Patros' energy. _

"Burst Forth!" Patros shouted as his two arms opened up and fired two yellowish energy blasts. Soifon barely managed to get both herself and Ichigo out the way, the spot they once occupied a small crater. "Behind you." Patros said as he laid a powerful kick into Soifon's back and sent her and Ichigo spiraling to the ground. Before they hit, Ichigo managed to turn his body so he would take the brunt and not Soifon. Luckily he unconciously channeled his powers to his back to soften the impact.

"Ow." Ichigo grunted as he felt Soifon move to her feet.

"That was a stupid move you did Kurosaki." Soifon snapped as she helped to his feet. "But thank you." she said with a slight blush.

"Blame my dad's chivarly lessons." Ichigo replied as he popped his back. "And you're welcome."

"What a cute couple you make." Patros said as he landed a few feet away. "I'll make sure to eat the boy first since he is chivarlous and all."

Soifon felt uncharacteristic rage flow through her; the mere thought of Kurosaki being eaten by this arrancar was something she would not allow. And not just because it was her duty to protect innocent souls.

"The only thing you'll be eating is my knuckle sandwich mother fucker!" Ichigo roared as he charged Patros. Soifon tried to call him to stop but he kept going. Patros merely smiled, **Hierro** would protect him from the boy's pathetic attack. The smile was wiped off his face when he doubled over Ichigo's fist that was buried in his stomach, coughing up some blood and bile. He couldn't wrap his mind around this as Soifon appeared with powerful kick to his head, sending him flying down the street like a skipping stone.

"Damn it Kurosaki! Don't do that!" Soifon shouted and she grabbed Ichigo's jacket and pulled him to look her in the face. He idly thought she looked very sexy all pissed off at him. "He's far stronger than you, and while I'm surprised you have the power needed to harm him, you'll get killed if you continue this fight. Let me handle this." Soifon said as she released him. The two were sent flying and landed roughly due to the energy blasts Patros fired at them.

"Fuck!" Soifon grunted as she looked at her injured left arm, hanging limply at her side. She also felt some blood leaking into her right eye. She turned her head to see Ichigo sitting up, blood leaking from a cut and almost forming a crimson mask on the left side of his face. _Damn it! I can't fight like this! With Kurosaki here I can't fight without worrying he'll get caught in the cross fire. Also Patros will most likely keep Ichigo in this fight for that very same reason. Shit._ Soifon thought. She could release her limiter, but that would take close to thirty minutes just get authorization to do so. She looked back at Ichigo, now in a kneeling position as he glared at the slowly walking arrancar. _His power is easily on par with a captain's, but how much I can't say, he's releasing so much I can't get an accurrate read. He could be like that idiot Zaraki, so much power he can't control it. But that vast power will be our ticket to beating this bastard._

"Do you want to save them?"

Startled, Ichigo looked to side into the eyes of the woman who moved until she was next to him; "I said, do you want to save your family?"

The briefest of hesitations passed as the two youths shared an understanding; "Tell me how."

The sheen of her sword reflected the moonlight as she pressed the tip of it against his chest. "You must impale yourself upon this Zanpakuto, this soul severing blade, and receive a portion of my Shinigami powers. What little I give you should be enough to slay that Arrancar…" she said focusing her power for the transfer.

There was something in his eyes… something powerful and terrifying at the same time: trust. When was the last time anyone had looked at her with such eyes…? "Alright, let's do this Shinigami."

A smirk broke through her concentration, "Not 'Shinigami'. I'm…"

_Second Division, Suì-Fēng _The woman thought on instinct, but surprised herself when different words, words full of trust, left her lips.

"Shaolin… Shaolin Fon…" She barely heard herself as she saw the young man smile ever so slightly.

"Ah. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you; hopefully not for the last time." He braced himself as they both shoved the blade through his chest into his heart.

This whole time, Patros had gathered his power and fired a large and powerful Cero at the duo. It was just before the attack connected when a fierce, bright light exploded from their position. Patros was held in place as power completely overwhelmed him. Confused, he looked through the light to see what was happening but an inmmense pain his chest broke his attention: a huge and deep gash on his chest, blood flowing like a waterfall. Shock stilled his scream as a new, _powerful_ presence appeared behind it, emanating delicious smelling reiatsu.

The young man kneeled on the asphalt street, cloaked in an ebon shihakusho; around his torso there was a blood-red chain of diamond shaped prayer beads; in his hand was the largest and strangest Zanpakuto Soifon had ever seen. There was no hilt or guard; the shape of it was like that of a crescent moon, or a butcher cleaver if one thought less romantically about it; a long, thick white cloth flapped from the end of the handle, which was also wrapped in the cloth.

Soifon was stunned for several reasons; the seal on her powers literally eroded away releasing her immense might and allowing her to recover faster now, due to this she gave Ichigo 25% of her powers instead of 10% she originally planned, and finally it was his power.

She was still garbed in her captain uniform, something she was grateful for. She regarded the empowered youth with wide eyes, '_…I only meant to give him the barest trace of my powers, enough to manifest a simple Austuchi… but this… this feels like a a captain's if not beyond it! That blade… it's not sealed, is it…?_'

With a burst of pusre speed that created a mini-sonic boom, Ichigo literally vanished, Soifon the only being able to trace his movements with wide, shock filled eyes. Patros couldn't scream as he was bisected from his right hip to left shoulder. Ichigo looked at Patros with fierce, glowing eyes as he raised his blade high above his head with both hands.

Soifon stared in awe as this perpetual greenhorn executed his movements _flawlessly_. '_Never have I felt such raw power from a human… the size of one's Zanpakuto is reflective of the wielder's power… Never have I seen such a huge Zanpakuto!_'

The blade came up as the youth roared; "This is for my family and Shaolin, you son of a bitch! Taste _**MY**_ Zangetsu!"

A swath of bluish energy erupted from the blade and consumed both halves of the Patros, disintegrating under Ichigo's massive power. It was the perfect kill. The boy could no longer keep standing as exhaustion claimed him; as the ground rushed to meet him, the black-haired woman caught his body and set him down gently. Absentmindedly, thin fingers traced his face and felt his orange hair.

'_Just what __**is**__ this man…_'

Little did she know what fate had in store for both her and Ichigo, but two things are for sure; 1) the sword of fate has fallen. 2) Their lives would never be the same.

* * *

**And cut! Bleach: Fate Anew is up and running. I hope to do Eothr Si'lan proud and continue this great story he started. I did make a few changes in the first chapter, bit its all good in tha hood. Now this wouldn't be a RWOL production without Bleach Wikia! Hosted by the handsome Kisuke Urahara!**

"Thank you the the introduction Red Warrior. On this segment, it is none other than the future Mrs. Kurosaki herself; Soifon!

Suì-Fēng (砕蜂, in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese), sometimes romanized as Soifon, is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. She made Ichigo Kurosaki her "apprentice" after bringing him into the world of the shinigami.

Race: Shinigami

Birthday: February 11

Gender: Female

Height: 150 cm (4'11")

Weight: 38 kg (83 lbs)

**Appearance**: Suì-Fēng is a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

**Personality**: Suì-Fēng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Ōmaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character. Suì-Fēng likes fish, but dislikes meat.

Suì-Fēng is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy. Very rarely will Suì-Fēng show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master. Despite her cold demeanor and constant attack towards her Lieutenant, she has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him to act as a distraction while she carries out a plan). Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a degree of dislike for Kisuke Urahara be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined, or just not trusting him period.

**Powers & Abilities**

**Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless she allows it.**

**Hakuda Techniques: Ikkotsu (****一骨****, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Soifon against many opponents. She was able to replicate Yamamoto's technique for her own purposes. Using this technique, Suì-Fēng was able to destroy much of a Adjuchas's abdomen and sending it flying along into a large boulder, destroying it. This technique is strong enough to snap the Zanpakutō of a Captain-level Shinigami.**

******Sōkotsu** (双骨, _"Double Bone"_): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Soifon. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow.

**3) Niōsa Kessatsu (****弐吉決殺****, Death in Two Strikes): Suì-Fēng uses Ikkotsu with a follow-up Ikkotsu in order to deal even more damage. The method of the technique is that with the first strike, the opponent's nerve system is influenced by the impact, and with the follow-up, the nervous system sends the force of the second strike all around the body, effectively striking all of an opponent's pressure points from the inside at once. This can lead to instant death if preformed correctly.**

**4) Kazaguruma** **(****風車****, **_**"Windmill"**_**): A hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.**

**5) Takigoi (****滝鯉****, **_**"Waterfall Carp"**_**): A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand.**

**Immense Spiritual Power: As the captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng's spiritual power is tremendously immense, staggering even compared to other Captains with similar levels of power. Her energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing her spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius.**

**Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled the opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of one of the Dark Ones in battle. She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is.**

**Enhanced Strength: Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature. Easily overcoming those four times her size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort.**

**Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able sustain being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while attaining no apparent injury.**

**Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. She has been shown to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her once with the Nigeki Kessatsu, but not getting a chance to do so again as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. She moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know her movements until after she has made them, and is skilled enough in her movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. It has also been noted by Suzemebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi).**

**Shunpo Techniques: Clones: Soifon is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long.**

**2) Utsusemi (****空蝉****; Cicada): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.**

**3) Senka (****閃花****, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Soifon is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside her arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting.**

**Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through the series, Soifon has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Soifon has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She has shown to be adept in putting her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat.**

**Kidō Expert: As Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Soifon is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough that she is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques.**

**Shunkō (****瞬閧****, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. What is known of it so far is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Soifon's version of the technique is new to her and incomplete, its use of compressed Kidō is not visibly seen. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that is enough to cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lighting blast as well as dissipate it and then to block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier despite the strength of the wielder. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body to make the protection exceedingly more concentrated.**

**Zanpakutō**

**Suzumebachi (****雀蜂****, ; Hornet): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope.**

**Shikai: triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death" (****尽敵螫殺****, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soifon's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Soifon's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions.**

**Shikai Special Ability: Nigeki Kessatsu (****弐撃決殺****, Death in Two Steps) As its first step, Soifon stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. Not only leaving a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim's body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (****蜂紋華****, hornet's crest), this stamp becomes the target of Soifon's second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps."**

**When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Soifon's will and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Soifon could only maintain the crests for half an hour. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power.**

**Counter-Poison: Soifon can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself.**

**Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben (****雀蜂雷公鞭****, Hornet Thunder Whip): Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Soifon's right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of Soifon herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Soifon must wrap a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around her waist and anchor it, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion.**

**She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own Lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Soifon explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, as "It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination."**

**Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Soifon must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Soifon and every one near her, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion. Soifon is capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably.**

**Suì-Fēng's Battle Data; Offense (90), Defense (80), Mobility (100), Kidō/Reiatsu (60), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (100). Total: 510/600.**

"Well lil' Bee-chan certainly is strong. Stronger than I originally thought she was! I wonder about the children she and Ichigo-kun will have though? Suì-Fēng doesn't strike me as the motherly-type. Ah well we'll just have to see won't folks? That's all we have for this segment. Good day and God bless."-Kisuke says as he walks of the stage.


End file.
